La promesse
by ParamedicAhuntsic
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione était en train de tout faire pour sauver son professeur de potion après qu'il ait été attaqué par Nagini, elle s'était promis que s'il survivait, elle restaurerait son honneur et qu'on lui reconnaîtrais ses sacrifices du passé en tant qu'agent double.Désolé si mon résumé est merdique. Rated M pour les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Rebonjour, voilà plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié de fictions ou de nouveaux chapitres dans une de mes fictions. Malheureusement je ne terminerai pas mon autre fiction puisque je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez bien structurée et qu'elle laisse à désirer. Ce sera une fiction avec mon pairing préféré soit HG/SS. En espérant que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings et je ne fais que les emprunter.

Prologue :

Après que le trio a récupéré les souvenirs de Snape par ses larmes, Hermione avait convaincu Harry et Ron de continuer leur quête en allant à la pensive dans le bureau de Dumbledore pendant qu'elle resterait avec le professeur pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Ses amis ont fini par partir et laisser Hermione seule avec leur professeur de potions.

-Je vous en prie ne mourrez pas professeur, je me doutais que vous étiez du bon côté depuis un moment déjà. Dit Hermione.

Malgré le flot de sang important qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante au cou du professeur, il avait tout de même réussi à articuler quelques mots.

-Partez… lai…laissez-moi mourir. Souffla Snape.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lui répondre, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Ramassant son courage gryffondorien elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche des potions de régénération sanguines, potions antipyrétiques, potions anti-venins, de bézoart et d'essence de dictame .

Tout en fouillant elle lui répondit :

-Il n'est pas question que vous mourriez, je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour que vous surviviez et que l'on reconnaisse tous vos sacrifices pour que ce monde vaincre les ténèbres. Dit la sorcière avec détermination.

Elle sortit les différents éléments qui sont nécessaire au sauvetage, ouvra la bouche de son professeur et y mit le tout, en s'assurant de masser la gorge de Snape afin que les ingrédients puissent être avalés et versa quelques gouttes de dictame sur la plaie pour qu'elle se referme et performa un sort qui permettrait aux cordes vocales blessées de se réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elles. Après avoir fait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver son professeur, elle avait attendu que ses amis reviennent la chercher après que tout ait été fini.

Les secours ont fini par arriver et ont emmené Snape à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'il y reçoive les soins nécessaires à sa survie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione a appris que son professeur reposais dans le coma et que les médicomages n'avaient aucune idée de quand, ni même si un jour il se réveillerait et que s'il se réveillait il risquait d'aller directement à Azcaban.

Dans les semaines suivantes, Poudlard avait été entièrement reconstruit et était exactement comme avant la bataille, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais fait ravage dans ce lieu. L'école allait être rouverte à la rentrée scolaire les étudiants allaient reprendre là où ils avaient terminé juste avant que l'école ne soit envahie par les mangemorts.

Après la fin de l'année scolaire, Hermione avait choisie d'aller étudier dans une école spécialisée en loi sorcière puisqu'elle s'était jurée pendant qu'elle tentait de sauver son professeur qu'elle ferait tout pour que l'on reconnaisse les actions de son professeur s'il survivait. Trois ans plus tard, Ron et Harry avaient gradué de l'école des aurores et travaillaient au ministère au département des aurores. Hermione quant à elle avait gradué de l'école de loi sorcière et était avocate dans une firme privée reconnue dans toute le Royaume-Uni sorcier. Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle commença à désespérer de ne jamais voir son ancien professeur de potion se réveiller, elle avait reçu un appel par cheminée du petit cottage qu'elle partageait avec Ron, son fiancé, de l'hôpital l'informant que Snape s'était enfin réveillé et que dans une semaine il serait escorté à Azcaban en attente de son procès puisqu'il était guéri de ses blessures.

Voilà pour le prologue, c'est juste pour vous mettre en contexte en attendant le premier chapitre qui devrait arriver très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre premier: un dur réveil

Me revoilà avec le premier de cette fiction qui aura, je l'espère plusieurs chapitre, seul le temps nous le dira.

Chapitre 1 : un dur réveil

Durant l'éternel moment durant lequel Snape avait été dans le coma, il avait quelques fois entendu les voix du trio d'or qui lui avait sans doute rendu visites quelques fois et celles des médicomages qui s'étaient occupés de lui. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un aurore qui était stationné à son chevet 24/7 en attendant le moment, s'il reprenait conscience, de s'assurer qu'il ne s'évadait pas ou qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne. Pendant son long coma, ce qu'il supposait puisqu'il était conscient de son entourage mais il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux ou même bouger ne serait-ce le petit orteil, il avait eu le temps de méditer sur plusieurs sujets. En effet, une partie de lui était fâché contre la Miss-je-sais-tout pour avoir agis sans prendre en compte son souhait de mourir pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver la paix et peut-être même rejoindre Lily dans l'au-delà s'il existait. Une autre partie de lui était heureuse qu'il ait survécu puisqu'il espérait pouvoir mener la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu mener puisqu'il avait été pris toute sa vie entre le joug de deux maîtres. Finalement une autre partie de lui était désespérée à l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais et qu'il serait pris dans le noir avec seul avec lui-même.

Heureusement pour lui, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit sur le moment, il avait commencé à sentir ses doigts et ses orteils fourmiller. Et puis le lendemain, ce fût ses bras et ses jambes en entier qui furent pris de fourmillement. Quelques jours plus tard il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, une lumière intense lui avait traversé les yeux, vrillant sa tête d'un intense mal de crâne. Lorsque l'aurore assis près de lui avait remarqué sa reprise de conscience, il avait tout de suite appliqué un _incarcerem_ à ses chevilles et ses poignets au cas où il aurait tenté de se lever ou d'attaquer. Par la suite, il avait appelé le médicomage en chef s'occupant de son dossier. Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre afin de prendre des nouvelles de son patient.

-Bonjour monsieur Snape, je m'appelle Edgar Roger, je suis le médicomage en chef chargé de votre dossier comment vous sentez-vous? Avait-il demandé. Aurore McKeller, je vous prie de détacher , c'est un hôpital ici pas une prison. Demanda-t-il à l'aurore.

Reconnaissant l'aurore comme un ancien élève, il lui servit l'un de ses bons vieux petits sourires satisfaits dont seul lui avait le secret. L'aurore avait obtempéré à la demande du médicomage tout en affichant une mine déconfite.

-Je le détache mais s'il s'enfuit ou fait du mal à qui que ce soit ici, vous serez le seul responsable médicomage Roger. Rétorqua-t-il durement.

-Bien entendu, mais rien de tel ne se produira n'est-ce pas .

Après avoir été témoin de la petite partie de lançage de balle entre le médicomage et l'aurore, il tenta enfin de dire son premier mot depuis un long moment.

-Bien entendu. Avait-il répondu la voix rauque au médicomage tout en portant sa main à son cou, utiliser de nouveau sa voix lui était douloureux puisqu'elle était rouillée.

-Ne vous en faites pas , vous vous réhabituerez de nouveau à parler et vous n'aurez plus mal à la gorge. Dit le médicomage suite à la réaction de son patient. Il ajouta, vous pouvez remercier Miss Granger pour la sauvegarde de vos cordes vocales, si elle n'avait pas agis suffisamment vite et eu connaissance du sort complexe nécessaire à la sauvegarde de votre voix, vous seriez muet en ce moment. Il poursuivit, vous pourrez bientôt la remercier en personne puisqu'elle est en route en ce moment pour venir ici, étant mandataire de vos avoirs et votre tuteur légal puisque que vous ne pouviez pas vous en occuper vous-même étant dans le coma pendant 3 ans.

Apprenant qu'il avait été hors service pendant aussi longtemps, il pensa que ce n'était pas surprenant puisque ces trois années avaient semblées une éternité pour lui.

Tout en se tenant la gorge en prévision de la douleur qui traverserait ses cordes vocales en parlant il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que je suis revenu à moi? La présence de monsieur McKeller signifie que je ne suis pas un homme libre n'est-ce pas? Dit Snape.

-En effet , en attendant que vous preniez un peu de forces, soit quelques jours, vous resterez ici. Votre procès aura lieu dans une semaine. Dit le médicomage. Inutile de vous dire que vous dire que vous avez de grandes chances de courir une peine à perpétuité à Azcaban en compagnie de tous les autres mangemorts qui ont été jugés coupables. Rajouta Roger.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait aimé entendre, tout le monde le détestait et personne ne voudrait le représenter en cour. Aussi bien dire qu'il finirait sa vie en prison.

, avec votre collaboration je souhaiterais effectuer quelques examens pour évaluer votre niveau cognitif, physique, magique et psychologique. Dit Roger.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire . Répondit Snape sur un ton neutre.

Maintenant ce n'était plus McKeller qui avait la mine déconfite mais lui, l'aurore affichait maintenant un sourire fier.

Après une interminable série de questions, de manipulations et de sorts divers, on lui avait dit que tout était parfaitement dans l'ordre et qu'il pouvait se reposer en attendant l'arrivée de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Je voulais vous informer que votre baguette a été retrouvée brisée à vos côtés lors de votre sauvetage. L'informa Roger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit trois coups distincts sur la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez. Dit Snape.

Dans le cadre de porte, une femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux chocolat était entrée. Reconnaissant son ancienne élève il lui demanda :

-Que me vaut le plaisir Miss Granger? Dit-il amèrement.

-Bonjour à vous aussi professeur Snape, quel bonheur de vous voir enfin réveillé, comment allez-vous? Répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

-Outre le fait que je risque de passer ma vie derrière les barreaux, tout va à merveille. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle, il la vit rire tout en secouant la tête.

-C'est bien de savoir que vous n'avez pas changé même si vous avez frôlé la mort, on dit quel la mort change un homme mais ce n'est clairement pas votre cas. Dit Hermione.

-J'aimerais savoir une chose miss Granger. Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Qui vous a permis de prendre l'égoïste décision de me sauver la vie? Je vous avais pourtant dit de me laisser mourir, vous êtes incapable de respecter la dernière volonté d'un homme mourant petite impertinente. Cracha-t-il plein de venin. À cause de vous, je vais passer le reste de ma vie en prison, c'est bien pire que la mort. Dit-il.

-Je…Tenta-t-elle sans succès puisqu'elle fût coupée par son ex-professeur.

-Partez, je ne veux pas vous voir, j'en ai assez de votre petite personne. Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr, je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir sauvé la vie de l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et qui mérite de vivre comme bon lui semble sans être pris dans un étau entre deux maîtres. Lui répondit-elle avec détermination. Reposez-vous je reviendrai demain en espérant que vous aurez meilleure humeur. Finit-elle.

Elle s'était retournée frustrée et était partie par où elle était arrivée.

-Bon débarras, ne put s'empêcher de commenter à haute voix Snape sachant qu'elle avait pu l'entendre en se retournant.

N'ayant plus d'énergie pour rester éveillé plus longtemps, ses paupières se fermèrent l'emmenant dans un sommeil des plus profonds.


End file.
